A New Start
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: A three shot about Shego that takes place after series 4. rated on the safe side. Please read and review.
1. Leaving

Wow I'm on fire this week. Please enjoy this first chapter of a three shot story. Sorry, but it won't be any longer than three chapters. Hopefully in these three chapters I'll be able to successfully convey Shego to you as how I think she would be. Feel free to disagree with me and write your own Fanfiction about her, but please don't flame my story.

This is sort of like a sequel to my story 'More In Common Than You Think.'

BTW I do not own Kim Possible.

Leaving

"SHEGO!" Drakken yelled as he stormed into the main living area of his latest lair. He was about to yell for her again when those damn petals sprouted from his neck again. He snarled and ripped them off.

"SHEGO!" he yelled again, making his way over to her room and banging his fist on the door. "Shego, it's time to make our return to the world of evil!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "That damn Dementor has been mocking me ever since that whole Lorwardian fiasco." He grumbled the last bit. "Shego?" he asked. "Shego are you even listening to me?" when he received no answer he huffed. "Either you come out or I'm coming in." He said reaching for the handle. Before he could grab it the door swung inwards.

Standing there was Shego, but it wasn't Shego. She had her hair up in a ponytail with her fringe brushed to the side, much like when she was on that date with Steve Barkin. She was wearing a green t-shirt and black skinny jeans with black sneakers. The part that got Drakken's attention though was the bag on her back and the suitcase in her hand.

"Going somewhere Shego?" he asked.

"As it so happens, yes I am." She said taking a deep breath and walking around Drakken. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Shego, are you forgetting that we've got a contract?" Shego turned her forlorn gaze upon his hand and then his face. She scrunched her eyebrows together in concentration and soon Drakken had to let go because of the heat in her arm.

"I remember our contract," she said, "I also remember the clause I added that allows me to walk away and never come back." She turned to leave again.

"Shego wait!" she stopped, but didn't turn around, "Shego why would you want to leave? With the world still recovering from the Lorwardian attack it would be easy to conquer. This time next month I will be the unconditional ruler of the world and you will have Iceland." She sighed and turned around. Drakken smiled taking this as a good sign. What she said next wiped that smile away though.

"That's the thing; I don't want to be evil anymore." Drakken's jaw dropped. "When I left my brothers behind it wasn't for a life of crime, that's simply where I ended up. I was lost and confused; I had lost sight of why I was a hero, of why I was helping people. I just wanted to be selfish for once. To do something for myself and not for thousands of other people, most of who either didn't really appreciate me or didn't accept me because of differences. Eventually I figured that if I was going to be feared it might as well be for the right reasons.

By the time I'd had my epiphany that I helped people because it was who I was, because not many other people would do it, it was too late. I was working for you and was wanted in many different countries. I couldn't go back to my brothers, not without being sent to prison for the rest of my life and breaking out wouldn't have helped my case. I realised that I helped my brothers because I was a hero, but I couldn't go back to being one." Her eyes were slightly glazed and she sniffed a bit.

"You know how I figured it all out?" she asked him. When he shook his head she almost laughed. "Kim Possible," she sniffed again, "No matter how many time we fought, no matter how many times I got away, or she beat me, she never got bored. No matter how helpless a situation she never gave up. In her I saw a younger me, the same determination to be the best and never give up."

"But you hate Kim Possible!" Drakken blurted out. "You're always trying to kill her."

"No Drakken, you're always trying to kill her," she said, "I never did. If I had killed her then where would my challenge have come from? She was the first real challenge I'd had in a long time and after my epiphany I found myself wishing we could have been friends, but it was never going to happen. We were on different sides. I knew that she would never join this side and I couldn't join that side.

However, now the slate is clean. They cleared my name, I've been fully pardoned. I'm no longer trapped on this side of the fence. I can go home to my brothers who, despite their many flaws, I miss very much. I can get a job as a teacher, anywhere but Middleton High." She added the very last part in an undertone before sighing. "The best thing about this though is that I can finally have that friendship with Kim. I've spent the last four years on the wrong side; I just want to go home." Drakken was still looking severely confused.

"Shego I just don't understand how you could want to leave the life of evil behind, It's so much fun." He grinned manically, but Shego just shook her head.

"Maybe it is," She said, "But it's also very lonely." She turned away from her former employer and walked towards the garage, ignoring him as he called out her name, begging her to come back, before he started to threaten her. She entered the garage and made her way to the far side where she had parked her car. She approached a black mustang with a green plasma pattern on the bonnet and sides of the car. It was custom made just for her; she had bought it with money from her more legitimate earnings; in other words from the security consultant company that she had started three years before. After the first few times they had put her in prison and taken all her money away she had realised that she would need a legitimate income that they couldn't touch and after seeing just how bad security was around the world, she knew exactly how to make money. Shelly Go was the owner of Go Green Security, despite how it sounded, it wasn't 'natural energy' like security.

She opened the boot and placed her suitcase inside, then she got into the driver's seat, put her bag on the passenger's seat and started her up. She purred like a dream as Shego put her in drive and sped towards the opening of the garage. She shot out of the cliff face and followed the road that would take her to Middleton. She had recently bought a nice penthouse apartment near there and she would be staying there for the week before heading to Go City to join her brothers. She had to admit she was nervous about going back, she'd been gone for so long. Shaking her head she changed gear and sped towards destination, towards her new start.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.


	2. News

Woo another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Remember to tell me what you think.

I do not own Kim Possible.

News

Shego was sitting on her couch in the living room of the penthouse suite watching her wide screen TV. She had the remote in her hand and was flipping through the channels.

It had been a week since she had left Drakken's lair and evil behind for good. She had called her brothers about going home. The Wegos had cheered, Mego had said 'About time,' and she could have sworn she had heard Hego crying with joy. Everything was set for her to move back into Go Tower with them. When she had asked if they could set her up a room they had told her that hers was exactly the way she had left it, ready for her to return. She had almost cried herself when she heard that.

Kim and Ron had come around to visit in the past week. Ron came to watch her TV while Kim came to chat. Speak of the devils, she flipped back onto the news, there they were, in their mission outfits and everything and they appeared to be … not far from her apartment actually. She turned up the volume and was just wondering who they had been fighting when she found her answer in the form of her former bosses screaming voice.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" he screamed as he was being loaded into the back of a police van, "YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT!" the camera panned to a blonde female reporter on the side lines, and in the distance she could see Kim and Ron leaving the scene in the wrong direction for home. Shego smirked; it seemed that she would be having guests in a few moments. She then paid attention to what the reporter was saying.

"The scene behind me is what remains of Dr. Drakken's latest plot to take over the world," she said motioning with her hand to the destruction behind her, "his plot was once again foiled by our own Kim Possible and her partner in crime fighting Ron Stoppable. Many of you may know that Dr. Drakken recently earned a full pardon worldwide when he helped stop the Lorwardian invasion of our planet. After his spectacular return to the side of evil, it seems clear that some people just don't want to change.

It seems however that some people do. Shego, Dr. Drakken's sidekick, was missing from today's scheme and seems to have been missing since receiving her award and pardon. Rumours have been running rampant however, that the illustrious Shego may be returning to the side of good and re-joining her brothers as part of Team Go." Shego continued to watch the news until she heard a knock on the door. She switched the TV off and got up to go and open it. There on the other side stood the teen heroes.

"Hello Kim, Monkey boy," She greeted. Ron huffed at his nickname, but she knew he'd forget all about it once he was in front of her TV. Kim just smirked at her new friend's attitude, knowing that this was more like the Shelly Go in the picture she had seen months ago. They continued to stand outside and it was Shego's turn to huff. "Well come in then." She said, exasperated. Ron sped passed her and jumped onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on wrestling as he went. Kim followed her boyfriend at a more sedate pace, a now soft smile on her face, she was clearly amused by his antics, but then so was Shego to a degree.

"Hey Shelly," Kim said as she gave her a hug, Shego maybe good again, but only Kim could get away with calling her Shelly, not even her own brothers would. "We were in the neighbourhood and decided that we would stop by. Did you see the news?" She asked and Shego sighed.

"Yeah I saw it," she ran a hand through her hair as she and Kim headed for the couch, "I really hoped he would have come back to this side with me, I mean he was the closest thing I had to a friend since I left my brothers. I thought that maybe we could have been heroes instead of villains, but I guess the reporter was right. Some people just don't want to change. Drakken cared way too much about what the other villains thought of him. In the end he made his choice and I made mine." Shego looked dejected and Kim gave her another hug.

Ron decided that Shego needed some comfort food and went to raid the kitchen to whip something up for all three of them, and Rufus of course.

When he got back he found Shego yelling at Pain King to 'get back up and kick his metal arse' while Kim was clutching her sides, having a silent laughing fit. Kim was thinking that they had to introduce Shelly to Monique; they definitely had a lot in common. Kim preferred to think of Shego as Shelly, it was who she was after all, and it helped wipe the slate clean. This was her friend Shelly, the women who was like a big sister to her.

Ron put the snacks on the coffee table and sat back down next to Kim and started cheering for Steel Toe. This led to a heated debate over who was better; Pain King or Steel Toe? Of course Kim thought it was all fixed and knew that all three of them could probably beat the professional wrestlers.

A few hours later, after the wrestling was over, Ron and Rufus were napping on the couch while Kim and Shego were in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate. Kim smiled at how oddly reminiscent it was of just a few months previously.

"So are you all ready to leave tomorrow?" she asked taking a sip.

"Yeah, I'm all packed, my fighter jet is waiting at the airport, my brothers know to expect me and my car is all locked up so Monkey boy can't try to drive it." Kim raised an eyebrow at Shego who just shrugged.

"Have you picked a university yet?" Shego asked her and Kim nodded.

"Yes, after weeks of careful thought I've decided to attend Upperton University to study criminology. Ron's going too, to study cooking, and even Monique is going, for fashion. Now we just need to find a place to live." Shego nodded, the gears in her head turning.

A little while later Kim and Ron left for their homes, after promising to be at the airport the next day to see her off, and Shego climbed into bed.

* * *

Shego stood on the tarmac watching the group come closer. She was dressed in her green and black jumpsuit and she had her helmet under her arm. Kim reached her first and gave her a hug, Ron was not far behind and gave her a small wave; he still wasn't entirely comfortable around her. Staying back were the Drs Possible and Kim's younger twin brothers. They were waving too.

"How long will you be gone?" Kim asked sadly, she was going to miss the older woman.

"Don't worry Kimmie," Shego said with a smirk, "I'll be coming to visit. I'll need to see if you're taking care of my apartment won't I?" Kim and Ron looked at each other and back at her with confused looks on their faces. Shego chuckled and tossed something at Kim. She caught it and looked down at some keys, that's when it clicked and she looked up at Shego with excitement all over her face.

"The apartment has three bedrooms, each with en suite bathrooms, and is just a ten minute drive from Upperton and a fifteen minute drive from the University." It clicked for Ron then too and he started to do a happy dance. Kim couldn't wait to tell Monique. She jumped on Shego and hugged her in thanks, closely followed by Ron, who seemed to have lost his awkwardness around Shego in his excitement.

Shego pulled her helmet on and climbed up into the cockpit of her fighter jet. She gave them a wave before closing the hatch. She fired up the engine and in no time she was speeding down the runway. Soon she was in the air and heading home.

* * *

One more chapter left. You might even get it tomorrow, but then again you might not, it depends on if I even write tomorrow. Please Review.


	3. Anniversary

So here's the last chapter. Please read and review.

I do not own Kim Possible.

Anniversary

Shego stood at the glass wall looking out over Go city as the sunset. She was in the living room of Go tower and the only person at home. Hego was at work, Mego at his club and the Wego's were out celebrating their graduation. It was peaceful.

It had been eleven months since she had re-joined her brothers in Team Go. In that time they had fought many bad guys, not just in Go city. They fought wherever they were needed. Global Justice had a way to contact them if they were needed, so did Kim. There had been so many times where she had wanted to blast Hego or throttle Mego and the occasional time where she wanted to lecture the Wego's. Ok, so she had a soft spot for her twin brothers. The good news was that this time around she wasn't going to leave them.

Since she had been back she had gotten back in touch with a few of her old friends. They had missed her and welcomed her back with open arms, she had almost cried. They had told her that they always knew that she would come back, that she was a free spirit that needed to fly free, to find her own way, so that she could find her way back. Shego disagreed on that last part. She wasn't going back, only forward.

In a few days it would be the anniversary of the Lorwardian defeat. Kim, Ron and Shego were all expected to be in Middleton for the all day festival celebrating their heroics. Since Drakken was once again a criminal he wasn't being celebrated. Shego's brothers were going to be there too, to support her.

She heard a commotion coming closer to her current location. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see the Wego's falling over each over to get into the room trying to reach the sofa before the other could. Mego tottered in after them, swaying slightly; he'd clearly had something to drink. Not five minutes later Hego walked in and slumped into his big, blue, stuffed armchair.

The Wego's were fighting over the remote while they created copies of themselves to go and get snacks, Mego was singing his own praises and she was sure that Hego had nodded off to sleep. She smiled softly and looked back out the window.

She had visited Kim occasionally, not as often as she would have liked, but being a superhero took up a lot of time. One of the upsides of evil, lots of downtime. Not that she would give up her family again, but she definitely missed all that downtime.

Kim had enjoyed her first year in university; well the word she had used was 'Spankin', Shego still had no idea where that phrase had come from; quite frankly she didn't want to. She had just recently finished her end of year exams and she believed that she had done quite well. Ron and Monique both seemed quite confident about their results as well. Kim had had a word with Shego about calling her boyfriend names, Shego had told her that Monkey boy was better than calling him the buffoon. Kim had raised an eyebrow at her and Shego had promised to try. So far she had been keeping to her promise.

The sun finally sunk down below the horizon and Shego turned around to look at her brothers. The Wego's show had ended and they were once more duplicating in order to clean up. Mego had fallen asleep and was snoring. A particularly loud snore jarred Hego, who awoke with a yelp. He rubbed his eyes and got up, then he went and picked Mego up and carried him, in a fireman's lift, out of the room. The Wego's left soon after, giving her a wave on their way to bed. She smiled, gave the room a quick glance over and made her own way to bed.

She opened the door to her room, green and black of course, and smiled. Just as her brothers had promised her, when she had returned it was to her old bedroom, just the way she left it, right down to the posters on the wall. They may not be perfect, but her brothers were great and, while it practically pained her to admit it, she loved them. She got ready for bed and snuggled down under the covers with a good book.

* * *

Shego stood on the stage next to Kim and Ron as they waited to open the first annual Middleton festival in honour of Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Shego stopping the alien threat that was the Lorwardian invasion. The representative sent from Washington to preside over the event was droning on and Shego was feeling rather bored. She looked into the front row of the crowd and saw her brothers. They were standing next to the Possibles, Loads, Stoppables and Monique. They were all grinning up at the three, full of pride.

Hours later Shego was enjoying herself, despite claiming otherwise. Hours later, when Drakken showed up to ruin everyone's good mood, she sprang into action along with her brothers, Team Possible and the number of GJ agents that had showed up. He was quickly defeated and carted back off to prison.

At the end of the night Shego stood with her family and friends, the people who loved her and had accepted her, the people who stood by her, and she smiled. She had gotten her new start. She had made it back home and she wasn't spending her life in prison because of her crimes. She had her life back and it felt better than ever. The best part, she wasn't going to let it go again for anything in the world. That was a promise that she was determined to keep.

* * *

That's the end of theis story, but I may write more KP stories in the future, I'm still working on my crossover 'Kim and Harry Possible: Series one.' Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
